monochramatic love!
by Dancing under the velvet moon
Summary: Hyaku reibara is a wizard and examinee number 000 about to take the exam but her partner does'nt show up on the day of the exam So she has to be partnered up with zero and ichii at first they(zero) don't take it so well because they barley know her She then begins to become friend's with nina But what happens if there is another character in the story and where is her partner.
1. Explanations!

this was an idea I had I will post chapters later on

summary

It's about a girl name hyaku reibara she looks like the girl in the cover picture so she has black googles that she usally keeps at the top of her head while or silver hair white corset sweet heart neckline,black pant that are design to have a big hole that starts from the bottom of her butt to the back of her knee,wears gloves that stop at beggining of wrist andher fingers are exposed,and black army boots,and no she's not flat chested hyaku says" if you can cup them you have boob's"

so on the day of the exam her partner does'nt show up so she partners up with ichii,and zero though they barley met she fight's alot with zero they dont get will is her is hot-headed,loud,rude abnoxious,and always share's her opinion's sometimes it's a good thing sometimes it's not.

her powers now: monochrome heart shield

and

monochramatic kiss

sorry for those who thought it was a chapter...

IT's categories are

romance/humor/adventure

characters are

zero

nina

ichii

hyaku


	2. Examinee number 000!

_CHAPTER 1 examinee number 000!_

**before exam starts...**

"hyaku!"spoke the wizard examiner with idiotic classes who was also my uncle "your partner isn't here..."will trailed off "I'm well aware of that uncle will but im not leaving until you find me a partner we worked so hard to get here!he would'nt have wanted that either." My voice went soft just thinking about him."yes...I know...but"will started " . leaving."I huffed crossing my arms over my chest."fine then."he grumbled and made his way to go talk to the rest of the examiners'.

He finally came back "You will be paired up with examine's ool and oo2."he pointed their direction I huffed and made my way over to the blue-haired and brown-haired teen's putting on my google's."Why did they let an old lady participate."whispered the teen with blue hair and the most retarded looking goggles I had ever seen."I don't know...zura?" the pet spoke "That's not an old lady!"the other one whispered back "she just has white hair." my eye was twitching "you know I can hear you!"I screamed at both of them and their pet.

I cleared my throat "anyway's they told me I was suppose to be paired up with you two in examinee 000 hyaku reibara."I smiled the one with the goggles was the first to speak "what hell no!we don't need another person on this team much less a girl!you'll just get in our way!" A big tick mark appeared on my forehead "WHO SAY'S I CANT BE ON THIS TEAM BECAUSE IM A GIRL! NO! YOUR STUCK WITH ME WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up so we were inches apart.

Will had already dropped the pearl "get ready..." I shoved the teen I was currently holding and yelled "go!"everyone followed my lead thinking it was will who spoke.I winked at will before he disappeared from sight riding on the back of the blue-haired idiot like a skateboard god thing I had my goggles he screamed and yelled,but then I gasped as I watched a orange-haired girl put the pearl in her mouth 'she looks so much like..' we suddenly landed.

"What's going on!"She screamed and wrapped her arms around my waist as the swarm of the rest of the examines' came at us that blue-haired walrus was still laying on the ground."Don't worry i'll protect you."I told the girl and closed my eyes."monochrome heart shield!" I shouted,made the shape of a heart and blew into my hand the orange-haired girl screamed "don't worry."I comfored still holding that heart shape " I sware i'll protect you with everything I have,feel free to look up."and she did.

We were inside a black and white colored heart-shaped bubble the unlucky examines' bounced off into the unknown and some were smart enough to dodge it when they were gone she still had her arms locked around my waist burying her face in my back.I chuckled and made the heart-shape once more sucking in the shield like it was air and breathed out as it turned into little heart-shaped the brown-haired teen who's name I still haven't learned yet came down with some magical flying car( I was thinking harry potter for a moment ;)

"It's somewhere around here!"

"but that's impossible!"

"you're not gonna find anything with that ragged old finder,zura!"

They argued "give me that you losers."I snatched the teddy bear looking finder and pointed it at the orange haired-girl it started to beat rapidly and she yelled the brown haired boy ran over to the girl showing her some sighs looking panicked along with his pet."She ate it"he and his pet yelled shocked the blue-headed walrus kept shaking her after that constantly telling her to take it out.I bonked him on the head and held onto the girl spinning her around because she was absolutely cute.

"It's not her fault if carrot-chan thought it was a candy you child melester."I squealed "can't breathe!"she gasped I looked down and her face was buried in my breasts."absoloutely adorable!"I gushed and spun her around again."i'll protect you anyday think of me as your knight in shinning armor!"I sang my weakness is cute things you bet it is,there was a gust of wind we all turned around only to see a huge owl descending."san and forte!"someone screamed "ichii what are you and zero doing with these pathetic humans!did you find a clue about the crystal pearl"yelled the person im guessing name was forte.

"yeah we found it!"I yelled "its in this girls body and were not giving it to you!" "what the hell!"the one whose name was zero yelled but I soon realized my mistake "oops."I akwardly laughed.I spotted their car and knew we had to leave "nice meeting you goodbye!"I shouted jumping in the drivers seat "get in the car"I shouted and they all followed.I actully never drove a car so we kept on smashing into things "your smashing my precious car!"yelled ichii "your not getting away from us!" their owl landed right next to us and I accidentally hit it."sorry!"I shouted

"your not getting away from us that easy!"forte yelled "dammit,stop being persistent you faggot!"I growled "what did you call me!"he shouted "forte watch out!"san gasped and they drove on and I felt good happy but I stopped and parked the car and got out "you ruined my car!"ichii cried "come on get over it."I laughed."how long are you planning on holding on to me you pervert!"the orange haired girl yelled and punched zero I laughed but unfortunately caught him in my arms but immediately dropped him.I grabbed a hold of his goggles while him and carrot-chan argued

"now who are you guys anyways!"she screamed "their sorcerers and im a witch."I told her "damn right you are!"zero yelled "shut up your a poor excuse for one!"I yelled back."wait so you guys fly around on broom sticks and are not from this world."she said "now your getting it."zero spoke as we all ate around a table I was currently munching on a shrimp 'hmm...I wonder where the heart is located.' I was about to grab my tea until she flipped the table over "you dont expect me to believe that!"she screamed."We are how do you think I did all that cool stuff!"I crossed my arms and explained about the exams and Christmas.

"so where is the crystal pearl located now."she asked I dialed a number in my phone knowing where the conversation was headed "yeah hello im because A ORANGE HAIRED GIRL ATE THE CRYSTAL PEARL SHE SWALLOWED IT!THINKING IT WAS CANDY!...YES CANDY IT PROBALY IS ALREADY DISOLVING SHE MIGHT DIE WHAT DO WE DO!"I panicked knowing it wasnt helping keeping things calm."CHRISTMAS!ARE YOU GUYS IDIOTS THERE WILL BE NO POINT FOR IT THEN!CANT SHE JUST SHIT IT OUT!"I screamed but he hung up.I looked only to see her crying 'poor girl'

"WE WORKED HARD FOR THIS EXAM AND NOW YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"zero shouted and I threw his goggles at his head "dammit shut the hell up!"I roared "im tired of your bitching were just gonna have to prepare for whats ahead and protect carrot-chan with all we got! medicine or not im all for it until the test exam is over I sware i'll protect her with my life!" "really?"she said dumfounded "im sorry for calling you carrot-chan I dont know your name?"I scratched the back of my head "nina."she answered "oh well im hyaku." "ichii" "zero" "zura"they all answered I held her hand and picked her off the ground.

(so imagined san and forte explained everything and now their all being chased by the cat.)

This time ichii drived I held onto nina "its not safe."I whispered then I quickly summoned my familiar which was a huge bat and we flew off "I think im gonna fall!"she screamed squirming around."shut up and stay calm."came zero's voice I looked down and zero had his arms wrapped around my waist his face buried in my stomach as he talked the vibrations from his voice tickled my stomach."stop talking zero."I giggled "what why!"he growled and I laughed more,my lazy bat got tired and disappeared we all screamed as we fell nina hung on to me to break her fall as I held onto zero we landed I hit myself on the head and passed out.

I woke up to the sound of screaming "where could she be!"ichii said "who?"I asked "san and forte they have nina you idiot!"zero screamed "well if they had her you dweebs she would be somewhere abandoned and wrecked its all your fault right zura."I argued "that's right zura you didn't have to be so mean to her zura."zura agreed."well find her." he grumbled as we headed twords a building we thought she was I jumped out of the car "what are you doing hyaku!"ichii yelled I clenched my fist and punched the wall it broke and blood dripped from my knuckles.

"Give me back nina you horny rapists!"I growled "hyaku!"A voice shouted and I knew it was nina "sorry we kept you waiting."ichii said leaning on the wall "forte dude didn't your mamma tell you it's not nice to steal other people's things."I bonked him on the head "idiot that wasnt even cool and don't talk about peoples mammas like that!"I growled "dammit you ruined my cool entrance and you called them horny rapists!"zero retorted"the whole cool entrance was ruined the second you came poping your ugly face in hear with that gosh for saken goggles of yours!"I screamed equaling our rage.

"Its none of your business we stole the pearl and now its ours."forte exclaimed while san laughed like an idiot"shut the hell up youre voice is annoying."I bluntly said and san laughed more forte blushed but then blew into his flute and fire came out the flame was aiming twords all sprang into action me and ichii did our moves at the same time and found ourselves saying "Crystal Heart Barrier!"right now they had no time to be shocked."hyaku,zero,ichii no!"nina screamed I couldn't really hear nina through all the noise but I still managed to catch their conversation.

zura said something about" as long as you have people you love you'll never give up"I know ichii and zero spoke proving their points 'people we love care about?'

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"nana get back here!"A 10 year-old hyaku yelled a fast figure could be seen speeding throughout town "you'll have to catch me ku-chan."nana giggled knocking down trash cans making it harder for hyaku to catch up but what did the younger female have that hyaku wanted so badly?but ofcourse her black and white polka dot bra and hyaku could die of finally hyaku caught up and they were both in a lovely green meadow the sun shining down and the flowers blooming hyaku tackled nana down at first hyaku was serious but looking at the young girls face hyaku became playful and they both laughed hyaku looked at her orange eyes an touched her orange hair the dandelions flew past them "you know I love you so much carrot-chan."hyaku spoke and nana smiled"and I love you to hya-chan."_

**END FLASHBACK**

I let a single tear escape out of my eye"I will never give up on my dreams we will always protect the people we care about!"we all screamed together I tried to my monochromatic kiss but all that came out was "seduction magic/destruction magic!"I looked around the blackened area and I saw zero and he was naked glowing with no clothes I blushed and looked away "you're naked!"we both said at the same time but only had a second to get over it "lets just get this over with."I grumbled and our fingers intertwined a circle with ancient letters with a purple and velvet colored kiss shaped went through us.

I could feel the power emitting from it "monochromatic magic kiss canon!"a blue beam came shooting out of zero's hand while I blew them a kiss from my palm and it was the shape of purple lips our magic moves emerged and zero's beam was inside my lips(That sounds kinda wrong to so no pun intended)once it hit them the ground exploded and san and forte went flying off there was a few moment of static noise and we had to regain our hearing senses"theyre gone and it was about time-"zero blurted out I cringed and bonked him on the head "shut up youre to loud!"

"ow!"he held his head and we gat into a series of shouts and yells "hey guys.."I heard nina say and I looked at her I was currently pulling on zeros arms while my foot smashed his head onto the then bowed "I wanna thank you guys for putting your lives on the line to defend me Im sorry."she teared up I looked at her for a moment but pulled her into a bear hug spinning her around again "oh don't worry carrot-chan I will always put my life on the line for you and you could always count on me!"I squealed but let her go she stumbled back blushing like crazy

"I assure you I will always be here and I will never go away!"I promised fist pumping in the air "no matter how much we want you to disappear you come back and were stuck with you."zero grumbled thinking I couldn't hear him everything got deathly quiet I turned around my hair and eyes on fire I grabbed him by his hair slamming his head on the cement he kept shouting and screaming "yeah you blue haired walrus imma be here all day everyday so ya better get use to seeing my face hahahah!" 'I love you both if only you could see me now'

* * *

_so I finally posted a chapter please review sorry if there are any spelling mistakes_

_I will explain hyaku's seductuin magic monochramatic kiss its like sound waves the kisses are the vibration waves_


End file.
